


Across the Map

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [100]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Cosima Niehaus, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cosima sees her phone light up with an unidentified number at three in the morning, she just knows that it’s the one person she’s been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - phonecall.

When Cosima sees her phone light up with an unidentified number at three in the morning, she just knows that it’s the one person she’s been waiting for. Her heart hammers in her chest, half from being jerked from sleep and half from anticipating her voice. She taps _answer_.

A soft crackle. The sound of steady breathing. “Cosima?”

Cosima inhales sharply. She’s still lying down in bed, the room bathed in darkness. “It’s me.”

There’s a pregnant pause, a heavy beat of silence, and heat crackles between them. Cosima has no idea how far away Delphine is—she could be in Toronto, Hamburg, Paris—but Cosima can almost _smell_ her, feel her on the sheets.

“God,” Delphine gasps, and there’s a small flurry of movement, and heat washes over Cosima’s body when she realizes what Delphine is doing. She should be angry—two months with only bits of information about Delphine’s whereabouts, and their first real contact is initiated by the body.

But she’s _not_ angry. Not at all. Because her clit throbs just hearing Delphine’s breathy sigh over the phone; she’s just as weak, just as caught up in pining. She kicks off her blankets and slides her hand into her underwear. “I’m right here,” she whispers, closing her eyes.

“ _Mon amour_ ,” Delphine breathes, voice hitching.

Cosima has been waiting so long to hear her again. But for now, she’s happy with the hot silence between them, the knowing that they’re both alive and still so deliriously in love.


End file.
